Harry Potter and the Green Way
by chaosfairyaries
Summary: Excerpt: The first thing Harry Potter did when he returned home after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was snap his wand in half.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.

A/N: this is a one shot unless I get significant reviews saying otherwise.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Green Way

* * *

The first thing Harry Potter did when he returned home after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was snap his wand in half.

Angry with himself, angry with Dumbledore and the Wizarding world, Harry abandoned his trunk, which contained the few possessions allowed to him by his mother's family, walking quickly; he slipped out of the pristine and mundane house of number four Privet Drive.

Slinking through the bushes Harry made his way to the small tool shed in the backyard unnoticed. Leaning his head against the door, he turned his back so the neighbors could not see the doorknob as he picked its lock. Slipping inside he quickly shut the door before falling to his knees and tearing at the dirt floor with bitten fingernails.

After almost ten minutes of frantic digging his fingers snagged on a metal handle that was thick and decorative. Slowing down Harry carefully uncovered an unusually large, heavy kerosene lantern, the metal was fashioned into thick Celtic knots, and the glass was thick and slightly curved outward. Opening one of the glass domes, the only one that was hinged, Harry reached inside with an outstretched hand. Not with the intension of lighting it, at least with a flame, but instead he positioned his hand over a sharp spike that poked out of the place where the wick should have been, and with a shuddering breath he pressed down, impaling his own hand.

"Show me the way." Harry gritted out between clenched teeth as he removed his profusely bleeding limb from the lamp.

Quickly, while clutching one hand to his chest, he used the other to close the small glass door. When he moved to stand something flickered within the lantern, causing a bright emerald light to fill the small room.

Harry released a shaky sigh as he used his injured hand to lift the ridiculously large lamp. Surprisingly enough, at least to Harry, the lamp seemed to weigh nothing in his hand and the blood from his wound that flowed freely onto the handle somehow kept it steady in his grip, and though the blood continued to flow his wound stopped hurting and throbbing to the beat of his heart.

With light footsteps, Harry stood and walked to the door, which opened with out a touch or a sound. However, it did not open to an English summer. No the path that lay before Harry now was a thick and lush forest trail.

As the youth walked through the wood, he felt eyes watching him, following him. Nevertheless, he did not slow his sure gait, moving like a possessed being he placed one foot in front of the other, until the doorway he had come through was hidden from sight by the thick limbed and moss covered trees.

Harry did not slow nor did he stray from his path, in fact, he avoided looking around at all. So he did not notice as his own cloths twisted around his body changing unexplainably into a loose white robe buttoned down the front and slit down the sides passed the hips and baggy harem pants. Nor did the boy notice that all along the path beautiful creatures appeared out of the trees and flowers, Satyrs pushed at each other to gain a better view of the strange humanoid being and a centaur; more reminiscent of the ones depicted by Greek scholars than the star gazing creatures that could be found in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, carried a longbow in hand and a sword strapped to his back, gazing after the mortal with coal black eyes.

Without warning Harry stopped, lifting his gaze to the dark cloaked figure that obstructed his way. A slow smile spread itself across the youth's sharp features even as his deep green eyes lost their glazed look.

"I knew I'd find you." Harry whispered

"It took you long enough to accept my offer brat." came the gruff response

"Don't snark at me Old Man, five years is nothing to you or yours."

"Don't contradict your Master, Apprentice."

"So you will accept me, a lowly human, as a student?"

"That _is_ why I gave you the lantern boy; I knew you would come to your senses one day."

"And lucky for you I did, they almost made me into a sacrifice, and if that happened then where would you be?"

"Sleeping most likely. Well we might as well get this over with. I offer to the mortal Harry James Potter an Apprenticeship that will last for a year and a day, so that this mortal might learn a better path with which to guide his life by."

"I Harry James Potter accept the Apprenticeship and The Green Man as my Master for a year and a day. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

The hooded man said, blessing the spoken contract with his new pupil. Slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders, he propelled the younger man forward.

"Welcome home Harry." whispered the man, those words seemed to echo in their wake as they moved forward, and this time the boy did look around gazing in wonder at his new world, feeling the magic humming happily around him, healthy and strong, so very different then the failing power of his own sad corrupt world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Green Way

Part: 2

"The first thing you need to learn boy, is control." Said the Green Man as he lead the mortal into a clearing rimmed with trees. Harry noticed idly that the trees formed a perfect circle around the smooth ground that his new Master had commanded him to sit on while he paced and made gestures as he tried to demonstrate his point.

"To begin, find a comfortable position, and relax, breathe in for a count of seven, hold for a count of eight, then release for another count of seven.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . as you get used to the exercise I want you to concentrate inwardly, block out distractions and sort through your thoughts, this is how you organize you mind, once your mind is clear of distracting thoughts I want you to go deeper into yourself try to find your center.

"What do you see?"

" . . ."

"Well boy?"

"Death."

"Well at least we know who your next master will be then."

"Who?" asked Harry curiously, he cracked open an eye in order to gaze at his teacher who had his back turned to the boy.

"Hel."

"Hell? As in the place?" asked Harry confused.

"No Hel, H. E. L. as in one of the goddesses who rules over the underworld."

"Oh . . . so what do we do now?"

Harry's Master turned and grinned as an orb of green light formed in his hand,

"Now we work on evasion tactics, and maybe I'll teach you how to heal your wounds when were done."

The Green Man threw the orb at the still seated Harry Potter.

* * *

The Green Man now lead a bleeding and limping human into a second clearing in which a small hut had been built.

"This will be your home for as long as I deem necessary boy. You are required to provide food and water for yourself, as well as clothing."

As the God turned away from the boy, he threw one last comment over his shoulder.

"And try not to piss off the fairies!"

"Fairies?" quarried Harry but his master was already gone.

With a sigh of trepidation, Harry pushed open the door to the cottage only to have it slam shut in his face.

It seemed that the small house was indeed infested with fairies.

* * *

"Hello cousin." Purred the black goddess as she opened her door to allow the Old Man and the smaller human male into her home.

"Good day Hel, I trust you've thought over my proposal?"

"Of course I have cousin. I will help . . . however you will not be able to oversee his training, so I will have to ask you to leave."

"But . . ."

"Now cousin."

And in a flash of emerald green sparks The Green Man was gone. Harry gulped at the predatory look the goddess gave him.

* * *

Harry dodged the fireball as he ducked out of the cottage door. Damn those fairies, the little bastards wouldn't let him within five yards of his own bed.

"Hello?"

Harry spun around to find himself staring into the wide green eyes of a forest nymph.

"er . . . hi, sorry about that." Harry murmured as he rubbed the back of his head.

The nymph gave him a small smile as she glided forward. She leaned in close to the boy and whispered.

"It's not safe to be outdoors at night, for there are those that would gladly see you fall."

* * *

A/N: I decided to continue this story, it won't be very long though maybe five more chapters. Thanks everyone who reviewed, please keep doing so! love ya all! 


End file.
